1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a medical image processing apparatus and a medical image registration method using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the minimalized medical procedures have been developed requiring delicate manipulations of a medical apparatus inserted into a passage of a human body, while visually observing the medical procedure on a medical imaging apparatus without having to perform an extensive surgical incision to expose a portion of the body for direct surgery and observation.
In minimalized medical procedures, a surgeon needs to accurately comprehend the position of a surgical site, for example, a lesion, through images, and also needs to comprehend the changes due to breathing or moving of a patient while performing a surgical procedure. Therefore, the surgeon needs to perform the surgical procedure by promptly determining the object motion based on real-time images, for example, by observing the ultrasonic images. However, determining the shapes of the organs and/or the lesions in the real-time ultrasonic images may be difficult.